123 your fallin in love with Kimiko
by RizaMustang666
Summary: A kinda Songfic buttttt It ish A RaiKim


**I WAS BORED KAY?!**

**Raimundo:Calm down gurl**

**Me:Shut up your...CRAK HEAD**

**Raimundo...-mummbled-**

**Me:-smaked Raimundo-**

**Raimundo:OWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Me:-Snickerd- NOW SAY IT**

**Raimundo:I dont wanna**

**Me:-Raises Hand- Now...SAY IT**

**Raimundo:-Nervus- Well uh...Ashley doesnt own Xiaolin Showdown! sand uh...She doesnt Own 1-2-3(the song) and ugh...YOU KNOW NOW READ BWEFOR I GET SLAPPED AGAIN **

**Me:-Nobody cares if you get slaped**

**Raimundo:Yes they do**

**Me:Yeah Kimiko...Because i made her care...NOW SAY THE OTHER THINGY DINGY**

**Raimundo:R&R!!!!!!!!!! runs for his life-**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXX

Kimiko was sitting out in the tree that they loved chillin at so she started singing

"Once opon a time  
Two, two, hearts felt the same way,  
But three, three, three, nights ago  
You told me you don't know (wich way)  
Wich way ya gonna go  
(ohhhh)  
Truth ain't easy but please, please,please me  
It's time you made up your mind  
(I don't wanna cry, don't wanna be treated like a loser)

1,2.3  
Your fallin' in love with me  
I'm falling into your life  
Your life  
(Faster than the speed of light)  
And 1,2,3 you don't wanna hear from me!  
But if it can't be like before!  
(tell me what)  
Tell me what love is for

So fly just flied away  
And don't think I can't take it  
(hoohoo)  
Cause you, you, you otta know  
That if ya let me go  
(ya throw)  
Your gonnoa throw it all away  
(ohhh)  
Truth ain't easy but please, please, please me  
It's time you made up your mind  
(I don't wanna cry don't wanna be treated Like a loser)

1,2.3  
Your fallin' in love with me  
I'm falling into your life  
Your life  
(Faster than the speed of light)  
And 1,2,3 you don't wanna hear from me!  
But if it can't be like before!  
(tell me what)  
Tell me what love is for

(1-2-3)"

Raimundo herd her "I all ready did" he smiled at her(he was near the tree in like her sight KAY?) She smiled back

"So 1-2-3 your fallin in love with me!" Kimiko said again

"Kimiko?"

"Yeahhh?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of corse I do"

"REALY?!"

"Not the way your thinking Dip-witt"

"ohhh"

"You like me like that?"

"Nooo i was just wondering"

"I dont wanna cry i dont wanna be treated like a loser"

"Kimi why do you keep singing?"  
"Once apon a time 2-2- hearts felt the same time"

"..."  
"1-2-3 your fallin in love with me, i am fallin in your life faster then the speed of light"

"I allready did fall in love with you.." he said it out laoud and coverd his mouth.

"w-w-what you say?"

"NOTHING! ugh ugh...GOOD NIGHT!"He ran to his room...little did he know..IT WAS MORING! (bwahahahahhaha)

Omi and clay walked out.omi had a stricked face and Clay was smileing evily and held somthing behind his back."Hey guys...guys?...RAIMUNDO!!!!"

"MOBY MORFER(Sp?)" then hannble been came out and they just knocked Kimiko out.(Ohmygosh so noobesh) just then he seen a giant been dued."Yo,I eat beens for breakfast!" hannable bean just turned arround with kimiko in his arm thingys..."Kimiko! What did you do to her?!" Raimundo said cluching his fist."Poor boy..Your the leader...and...your in love...Love can get you into trouble"Hannble bean said.

"Get away from her! Hanable I challenge you to a Showdown"

"Like the one master Monk Guan Challenged Chase yung...I accept but we use shen gong wu"

"A shen-yi-bo-dare, My Sword of the storms and Shrowd of shadows for your-"

"For my Moby Morfer and Shard of lighting"

"Lets Go Xiaolin Showdown!" They both said

"GONG-YI-TEMPI" They said again...Kimiko woke up and watched it Raimundo didnt notice

"Sword of the storms!"

"Shard of lighting,Moby Morfer" he turned into Kimiko and the shard of lighting stopped

"K-Kimiko?"

"Yes" She/he smiled nicely

"Kimiko! your allright!"Raimundo said about to hug her. then the real Kimiko got up and yelled "THATS NOT THE REAL KIMIKO ITS THAT CHEEP KNOCK OFF HANNABLE BEAN"She jumped in the middle of the showdown

"KNOCK OFF?! I'LL SHOW YOU A KNOCK OFF MOBY MORFER!" He trans formed into her Fear...the Chika Doll.Kimiko screemed and ran."Leave her ALONE!" Raimundo yelled angrily then hannable turnd to him."Moby Morfer" He trans formed into his regular(But giant) self."Poor poor Rai...Not good enough for your love?" he said trying to get to him."N-no what love? I dont have a love"Raimundo said blushing."OF course she is right here! Your not going to say you dont love her!" There was silence for a little while.."SWORD OF THE STORMS-WIND" He said rather fast and It hit Hannable bean."WUDAI STAR WIND" He then again hit Hannable bean then he kepts punching him."So-I-love-her-you-dont-mess-with-her-ever-ever-AGAIN!"The last punched ened the Showdown and he Was holding all of the shen gong wu.

"I still wanna beat the tar outa him"He said.Kimiko ran to him and hugged him so tight he could barly breathe."I love you too Raimundo I loved you the first day I meat you"She kissed Raimundo on the lips he was in shock. then he kissed back. Omi and Clay walked out just then watching them make out omi asked. "Why are there lips touching?" Clay Slaped his fore-head and laughed."Its called a kiss lill buddy it happens when Two people boy and a girl or boy boy or girl girl love eatch other...In the case its Raimundo and Kimiko"Clay Tried to exsplane then Clay Coughed giving them a que to stop making out befor master fung came. so they stoped and they were blushing.

"1-2-3- I am fallin in love with you"Raimundo said

XOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX'

**Me:It sucked...I know...PLEASE dont flame**

**Raimundo:I Didnt think it sucked**

**Me:Shut up**

**Cody:I didnt think it sucked!**

**Me: ugh-um-realy?**

**Cody:Nope**

**Me:OHMYGOSH IT DIDNT!!!! R&R PLEASE**

**Cody:hehehehehe**

**Me: O.O**


End file.
